User blog:Singingdolphin46/Why I don't come on the Chat anymore
Why I don't come on the chat anymore: It all has to do with feelings. Feelings people have for others, feelings AGAINST others, (haters) and the feeling I get when I leave. It makes me feel all bitter and frustrated. I don't want to waste my time in a place I don't get anything good out of. (I do get a laugh often, though.) Plus, I never clicked with anybody, so there's nothing to make me want to stay rooted here. It's no one's fault on the above, I had some expectations of the chat, and they didn't get filled, it wasn't anyone's fault on that. (Though you guys are cool.) I kind of thought differently of some of you, now I can see the real person inside, so I feel a little cheated. Again, this isn't really your fault. I just realized I'll never really know you guys, and I don't want to fake it. There's too much cussing. I never cuss. Never. Because I don't want to get in a habit of it, which could cause me to sin. (Cussing doesn't seem to be a sin, but God commands in the Bible that we shouldn't say bad words all the time. And if you disobey God, you sin.) "Oh no!" Some of you are thinking, "a religious person!" That's not how I am at all. I'm a follower of Jesus, not a religious person. Trust me, there's a difference. (In the BIBLE there's a difference! The religious people were kind of obnoxious, actually. Religious people follow rules, and want to harm people who disobey them. I want to follow God's Rules the Bible. And it commands Christians not to do certain things, sin. Obviously, no one's perfect. God knows that. But we have to try. It's hard for me, since I can see some of you get away with it, which could tempt me. It's unfair for me to think that though, since you guys have different beliefs, you don't have the standards that I do. --Which is fine.) You're probably annoyed I'm posting all this from just "some list of rules," and that I'm leaving because of them, but they're important to me. And I have to keep them. In no way am I calling you sinners, and you is general, some of the chat are Christians/believe in God, though, so don't be offended on that either, anyone. I'll still be on the 39 Clues site, (and Howrse, but my username shouldn't be made public, some of my real life friends are connected to my account) and you guys are cool, crazy people, but I may want to get stronger in my beliefs before I come back, if ever. I'm tired of all the fighting and bad relationships, sometimes I'd think about it after I logged off. I don't want to be trying to figure out other's problems for them, especially if it isn't my business. I also don't feel like I can be the real me on me here, either, so that's another reason. It's been fun, EDIT: It's not forever, I'll probably come on once or twice a week. ~Kayla Cahill Category:Blog posts